Musashi Miyamoto
Musashi Miyamoto (宮本 武蔵, Miyamoto Musashi) is a character and the main opponent from manga series of Baki-Dou. The legendary samurai Musashi Miyamoto is said to be the strongest of his time and the strongest samurai ever possibly. He was cloned from tissue in his spine, and Sabuko Tokugawa infused that empty clone with Musashi´s Soul, thus giving him his former memories and skills. Personality Musashi is extremely straightforward. His strength is, for him, a means to an end, the end being fame and riches. Appearance Musashi is a well-built man with scars on his body. He acquired a new scar on his mouth from his fight with Motobe. He has wild black shoulder length hair similar to the style of Yujiro Hanma's. His eyes look nearly feline-like and he has facial hair. When he's successfully cloned, he dons a blue Gi and leather sandals. When in a proper fight, he slighty changes his look by rolling his sleeves up to his shoulders, wrapping bandages around his torso and wearing a bandana. History Abilities Musashi is renown for his skill in swordsmanship, he is the creator of Niten Ichi-ryu (two swords as one) and the founder of the legendary Niten Ichi-ryu school, which is a sum of all his skills and philosophies. He could break a sword that has been using for more than 60 years with a swing. Musashi also broke a 9-section whip with his hand. He has insane grip strength, and to crush bamboo with one hand, and lift Yujiro Hanma up with both his hands. When Yujiro took hold of the blade of his katana and knocks him out with a palm to the face, he is sent flying but his grip on the sword remains strong enough that Yujiro is sent flying with him. Musashi is even able to cut through the skin of some of the thoughest fighters in the series (Baki, Hanayanama, Pickle and even Yujiro himself). His skill as a swordsman is, of course, also extreme. He was able to counter Retsu Kaiou's Xiaoli (Shaori), and kill him as well. With his superhuman strength, he could cut through Pickle's flesh, and cut through Motobe's aramid fiber chain-mail. But he can also cut without his sword. His hands are able to cut through 8 bodies and perfectly split a revolver in 2 along with the officer holding it. Musashi can simulate a sword strike, without having moved an inch, with such accuracy that the people he strikes can feel the nonexistent blade cutting through them. It is powerful enough that Musashi can use it on people who are unaware of his presence, and they would still notice it. Techniques *Rope Art *Sword Simulation Gallery AbI6AYW.jpg|Musashi's exceptional grip strength, which causes Yujiro to be sent flying with him after punching Musashi in the face. Musashi throws Yujiro.png|Musashi lifting Yujiro off the ground and throwing him around. Musashi's stance.jpg|Musashi's stance. Musashi kills Retsu.png|Musashi kills Retsu Kaioh Trivia *Musashi Miyamoto was the real-life Japanese swordsman and rōnin. *Many fans speculate Musashi to be the second strongest character, right below Yujiro Hanma. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Niten Ichi-ryu users